


The Assest's Asset

by Fadedintothenight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Brock, Alpha Howard, Alpha Jasper, Alpha Maria, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Alexander, Beta Steve, Beta/Omega, Heat Cycles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Normal Winter Soldier tags, Omega Jack, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Smut, Soul Bond, alpha bucky, crappy smut, im so sorry, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Soulmates exist Tony Stark's soulmate is supposed to be dead. Except he isn't. Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is the Winter Soldier. When the Winter Soldier is tasked with killing the Starks he finds his mate again and can't bring himself to kill him. Of course Hydra allows for the mates to claim each other because certainly this would only benefit the organization right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sub Tony Stark Drabble Play-Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266271) by [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero). 



> So this was inspired by this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5266271/chapters/12151649
> 
> This will have irregular updates. Although I will try to set a schedule.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> That's all I'll say here

_The year is 1945. My name is James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky. My best friend is Steve Rogers. I have a sister. Her name is Rebecca. I have a soulmate. His name is Anthony Stark. I haven't met him. I already love him. I work for HYDRA. I am the Winter Soldier. I am a trained assassin. Howard Stark is SHIELD. Howard Stark is HYDRA. Howard Stark is a double agent. Howard Stark is my handler._

 

The Assest's room was opened startling the man inside out of his thoughts. Bucky jumped up and had a gun aimed at the person standing just outside the circle of light until the person came in and turned out to be none other than Howard Stark, his soulmate's father. Even then Bucky was hesitant to lower the weapon until the door was closed without anyone else entering.

"Bucky do you know who I am?"

"The handler. Howard Stark."

"Good we have a mission for you." Howard walked around the room and sat on the operating table that has yet to be removed from the room. "We need you to trail Hitler and kill him. Leave no witnesses. Make it look like a suicide. Report back. Simple enough, no?"

"When do I leave?"

"Now. There's a team waiting for you with a truck."

"How long will we be gone?"

"However long it takes." With the mission delivered Howard left the room, allowing a new person into the room to sedate the Asset and bring him out to the truck.

 

Once the Asset had been sedated and let out to the truck, some nameless agent started the engine and they were off down the road, the beginning of the hundred mile trip to Hitler's bunker.

 

After seventy-two miles Bucky stirred and listened to the truck jostle over the bumps in the road and knew they had to be closer to the bunker than the base he was being kept at and debated making a run for it before he remembered that he couldn't. Howard was back at the base, and to claim his mate he needed Howard. Sighing he opened his eyes and sat up straight startling the person next to him.

 

Another half hour pasted and the team pulled up in the woods next to the bunker. Arming everyone and allowing someone to lure the guards away, the remainder of the sixth man team and the Asset made their way inside the building. Quickly finding the best, quickest, and of course shortest route to Hitler's personal rooms the Asset led the way efficiently dispatching any and all witnesses that stood between him and his mission.

 

Arriving outside of the room they needed the Asset snuck in and waited in the shadows for the target to appear. It didn't take long for the target to appear as it was nearing evening and no one had come to bring food or his meds.

 

Darting out while the target was turned the Asset laid out a silver handgun and was back in the shadows before Hitler noticed anything amiss, watching silently as the target picked up the gun looking at it from all angles. Once he pointed it at himself, the Asset made his move and quickly pulled the trigger, all without leaving any indication anyone else had been in the rooms.

 

Stepping out of the room quietly the Asset nodded to the two men outside the door leaving them to clean up the place while he went to strengthen his memories before they did whatever they did to him when he got back. As long as he could erect a wall around certain things he would remember them when he woke up.

 

Hearing a twig snap behind him Bucky spun around and tackled whoever was behind him, pressing a knife against their throat in a flash of silver. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on me?"

"S-sorry. The team is ready to go." The poor kid looked terrified so he backed off and offered him a hand up. Once the kid was up Bucky dropped his hand, only to find himself with an armfull of strange, young agent and a warm mouth against his own.

 

Not stopping to think or analyze the actions, he quickly reciprocated the kiss pushing lightly at the kid's shoulders pushing him back until he was pinned between Bucky's chest and the tree at his back. Trying to get a better angle Bucky picked up the smaller agent kissing up into his mouth, holding him up by the back of his thighs with one arm while tangling the fingers of his free hand into the other's hair.

 

Pulling gently on the strands in his fingers, the agent opened up under him and whined softly, rolling his hips forward against Bucky's. Growling lowly Bucky slid his fingers free of the agent's hair and pushed them under the fabric of the uniform, rubbing against a slick hole. Sniffing at the other's neck he concluded that the agent was an Omega, and one that would be going into heat soon. No wonder he had sought him out, he was just looking for an Alpha to help him, but Bucky was not that Alpha.

 

Pulling away from the young Omega Bucky gently set him down and stepped away slowly trying not to give the kid the wrong idea, so he wouldn't chase after him and try harder to convince him to mate with him. Bucky wouldn't do that though, he wouldn't mate nor claim anyone but his beloved Anthony. Turning Bucky walked a bit further away listening for the other to follow and when he didn't Bucky figured it would be safe for him to go back and apologize.

"What's your name kid? Your first name."

"Phil. Phil Rumlow."

"Alright. Does anyone know you're an Omega?"

"A few people. All of them close friends."

"Go to one. You're going to be in heat soon, and although your scent appeals to me as an Alpha, I can't help you. I have a mate already."

"Oh. Is it an agent?"

"No. He's the son of an handler. Howard Stark is that handler."

"I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome Phil. Now we should head back to the truck." Bucky waited for the Omega to precede him because even if Bucky wouldn't mate with him he still felt it was his job to make sure the other male wasn't attacked or taken advantage of.

 

Reaching the truck without incident was a relief and Bucky let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Sighing he climbed back into the truck partly surprised when Phil sat next to him along with another small, young agent. This agent was neither Alpha nor Omega, so that meant he was a Beta. Which was good. Great, actually. Letting out a relieved, nearly inaudible sigh Bucky relaxed slightly. Just enough to close his eyes and dedicate the ride back to the base to strengthening his mental walls further.

 

**********TIME SKIP**********

 

Arriving back at the base Bucky had a feeling of apprehension. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't he been sedated, or at the very least restrained? Stepping out of the stopped vehicle warily Bucky took in the scene before him. Or rather the lack of a scene. It was eerily quiet. No guards were patrolling outside, there was no sound of machinery, not even normal and slightly comforting noise of the forest surrounding the base.

 

Entering the base everyone relaxed when they heard noise again, even if it was the scared squeak of some poor dame who was probably nothing but a whore for the male Alphas when they couldn't find an Omega, willing or not. ' _Poor girl_.' Bucky thought to himself before leading the group further into the base.

"-spend the next few days in a forced heat. Although the Winter Soldier is an Alpha, he is **not** to be sought out during this time, as he is a marked Alpha, meaning he already has a mate." The little group made their way to the cafeteria area, if you could even call it that, and caught the tail-end of the conversation taking place there. Getting stopped outside the door Howard pulled Bucky away from the group and down the hall towards the infirmary.

 

Once inside the infirmary Bucky was shoved into a chair and Howard left for a moment coming back with a tape recorder. After setting up the recorder Howard sat opposite him on a bed and asked about the mission. So he told him. Reported everything but his interaction with Phil or about putting mental walls around some memories.

 

Once again Howard left but he didn't come back this time. Instead four other agents came in along with the scientist Arnim Zola. Bucky stood only to be shoved back down into the chair. Bucky growled at the treatment like any Alpha would especially since the agents manhandling him were Omegas. When growling did nothing he stared down first one then the other until they backed off. Using their nature against them wasn't something Bucky had wanted to do, and if Steve could see him now the Beta would knock him upside the head, call him a bully, and tell him to stop being a big, dumb Alpha

 

Thinking about Steve caused him to relax enough that another pair of agents were able to strap him down relatively quick. Pulling at the restraints Bucky found he couldn't move and growled again as something hard and metallic tasting was shoved between his teeth.

 

Trying to spit out the foreign object in his mouth Bucky didn't register the buzzing of machines to his left until he was hooked up to them and by then it was too late to do anything about it, not that he could anyway.

 

Once the pain started Bucky screamed though it and throughout the whole treatment. When the machines were finally shut off and he was released he curled in on himself repeating his little mantra in his head over and over again. When he was pulled up he went willingly and stumbled along as he was half-carried half-dragged down the hall to his quarters.

 

Reaching the room he was shoved into some metal container which then started to freeze. As the container froze Bucky froze within it not able to move. Sooner or later probably the latter, he drifted in and out of consciousness, finally giving into the darkness sometime later.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets his soul mate for the very first time.

When Bucky next awoke Howard did not come to see him, but he had been there recently. Bucky could smell the other Alpha in the room. He also could smell a pregnant female Alpha. Strange. He didn't know any female Alphas since they were extremely rare.

 

Looking around but he was surprised to find the room has been changed. The operating table that had been in the room the last time he had been awake have been removed and replaced with a desk and bed in the corner, both of which have been used recently. The bed was un-made and smelled of Beta, the desk was obviously Howard's. There were papers spread across the top and scattered around the desk on the floor or stacked haphazardly on the chair. The calendar had also been changed, it now read May twenty-ninth, nineteen fifty-five.

 

Bucky shrugged and tried to stand up from where he was sitting. Except he couldn't. Cursing he pulled at whatever was restraining him and heard something snap. Grinning he pushed out of the chair and stepped over to the desk picking up a paper and reading over the first few sentences. Setting down the paper he picked up a couple different ones skimming over the reports. Confused he moved to a different part of the desk and looked over the papers there. They were all reports on the Winter Soldier. On him. There were years worth of reports which he couldn't make sense of. Although it did explain why the calendar read nineteen fifty-five instead of nineteen forty-five.

 

Hearing a noise just outside the door he dropped all the papers in his hands back on the desk and reached under the desk for the weapon he knew Howard would have stashed there, since Howard was the most paranoid person he knew.

 

Pulling out the gun he aimed it at the door creeping closer before he recognized the scent in the air. Pregnant Omega his mind supplied. He lowered the gun a millimeter before snapping it back up when an unfamiliar Alpha's smell overpowered the sweet, almost flowery smell of the pregnant Omega.

 

Growling he fired off a shot into the wall as a warning. When the unfamiliar scent only got stronger Bucky stopped closer to the door only pausing when the voice on the other side of the door filtered into his thoughts as one that was vaguely familiar.

"Sergeant Barnes? Could you put down the weapon so I can come in?"

 

Where did he know that voice from? He closed his eyes searching through hazy, muted memories and came up with woods and an Omega in heat. Although the kid looked nothing like a Stark, so it couldn't have been his Anthony. Growling he put down the gun but close enough to grab quickly if he needed to.

"Alright. You can come in."

 

The door opened and in stepped the kid from his memory, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He definitely wasn't alone either. Growling Bucky sniffed the air again but relaxed when the Alpha he smelled turned out to be nothing but a child no more than five or six.

"Sergeant Barnes? Do you know who I am?"

"No. I remember you vaguely. I know you're not my Anthony."

"No. I'm not. My name is Phil."

"Phil. Alright. who might you?" Bucky asked crouching down to look at the young child. The child looked up then hid behind Phil burying his face into Phil's legs.

"Jasper, sweetheart, it's alright. Sergeant Barnes won't hurt you." Phil crouched down and pulled the young boy into a tight hug while the child clung to him and buried his face into the Omega's neck.

"He's scary mama."

"I know sweet. Can you be a big boy and say hello for me?"

"Yes mama." The little boy peeked over Phil's shoulder shyly. "Hello Sergeant Barnes."

"Hello. Jasper was it?"

"Yes sir." Jasper giggled and stepped out of Phil's embrace to get a better look at Bucky. The child looked over him a few times before he smiled brightly. "You're not so scary. I like you. You have pretty hair. Can I play with it?"

"Jasper! You shouldn't-"

"It's alright." Bucky interrupted Phil's scolding and sat in front of the chair that stood in front of Howard's desk after cleaning it off so the child could sit. "Sure you can play with it. Just be careful, alright?"

"Yes sir. I'll be the most careful ever!" Jasper exclaimed happily and sat in the chair combing through Bucky's hair with his fingers.

 

Bucky hummed softly enjoying the feeling of the small fingers against his scalp. Phil sat in front of him leaning more to his left than sitting up straight. Seeing as he looked about seven months along it wasn't a big surprise. Bucky reached over and touched his ankle gently not wanting to spook him. Phil looked up at the gentle touch and smile before he giggled.

"What?"

"Jasper, sweetheart, where did you get those flowers and pins?"

"I found them outside mama. And Mrs. Stark gave me her hairpins today when she came to see you."

"Jasper do not start sentences with and. It isn't the proper way to speak."

"Yes mama. I'm sorry mama."

Bucky frowned and furrowed his brow. He'd never met a child who spoke as well as this one. Surely he was allowed a few mistakes? He thought this over for a moment until the child pronounced he was done and grabbed Bucky's hand to bring it up to his own hair. Feeling his hair for a moment, Bucky grinned when he found the braid and flowers. Pulling a flower out of his hair he turned and pinned it into Jasper's hair.

"There. Now we're both pretty."

The child giggled happily and climbed down off the chair to go sit by Phil's side. He kept giggling and turned his face into Phil's side trying to muffle his giggles.

"So you're going have another child soon?"

"Yes and no. Jasper isn't mine. His mother died a few days after he was born because of an infection she had been fighting for years. His father was killed in action a week before he was born. Being the only Omega here they gave him to me."

"The only Omega? How is that possible?"

"After I joined they quit letting Omegas join, something about how Omegas are worthless and should be at home cleaning and making babies."

"That is terrible. How could someone even say something like that?"

"Yeah it is. There used to be a lot of Omegas, but they were either killed or they left."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Where would I go? I have no one. Besides my mate is here."

"I wouldn't bring my mate here. Not willingly."

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous. He's a Stark."

"Do you mean Anthony Stark?"

"Yes. My beloved Anthony."

"Oh. I hate to tell you this, but all the Starks are here. Little Anthony included."

"Why would Howard bring him here? It's too dangerous. I can't protect him."

"I don't know why he brought him here. Are you sure he's your Anthony?"

"I'm sure. Never met anyone but Howard with the last name Stark. I can feel a pull towards something, I just didn't notice it before. Have you seen him?"

"I have. Pretty little thing. He plays with Jasper two or three times a week. He's been coming here since he was about seven months old."

Upon hearing this Bucky let out a frustrated growl and jumped up pacing back and forth until someone new entered the room. Stopping abruptly Bucky quickly turned and stood in front of Jasper and Phil trying to shield them from harm, even though he was not obligated to protect them through a bond, or any other force than his instincts.

 

Growling low in warning he crouched ready to spring when a small child no more than four or five with a mess of almost black curls ran past him giggling and tackling Jasper to the floor in a tight hug. Jumping up after a moment he hugged Phil's leg screeching Phil's name.

"Uncle Phil! Mommy is looking for you. She sent me ta find you. Says Imma big boy now. Cause I five now!" The little boy held up four fingers, frowned, then tilted his head contemplating his fingers before he held up another finger to make five. Once he was sure he had it right he nodded satisfied with his knowledge and turned to face Bucky.

 

Bucky watched the child in silence trying to figure out why he felt a sudden pull, an urge, to gather the boy up and hug him tight. He watched as the child was talking to Phil and practically vibrating in place with his excitement. He watched as the child giggled and turned to face him smiling brightly at him. The boy stepped closer gazing up at him with intelligent golden brown eyes. He watched as the child tilted his head his eyes alight with curiosity and something else he couldn't name. Looking deeper into his eyes Bucky gasped as two words flashed across his mind in quick succession. _Mate. Mine._

 

Bucky watched as Anthony, his Anthony, came closer, his head still tilted adorably until he stopped right in front of Bucky and held his arms up silently.

"Anthony Edward Stark! You do not demand to be held by strangers!" A woman stepped into the room, well more like waddled into the room as she was heavily pregnant. She came closer to her son and stopped flabbergasted as Bucky picked her son up settling him on his hip and shushing him softly too quiet his crying. She stared as Anthony stopped fussing and clung to Bucky burying his face into the assassin's neck.

 

Maria Stark stepped up to Bucky and Anthony and pulled the young child off the assassin settling him on her own hip. As soon as she laid a hand on him, Anthony started whining and by the time he was settled on her hip again he was screaming and wiggling trying to get down.

"I apologize Sergeant. I don't know what is wrong with him. He was raised better than that, and - Anthony stop. Now!" Maria turn her head and snapped at her screaming child who only cried more.

 

She raised a hand and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the child telling him to stop crying again. Anthony quit crying, his cries reduce to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. He whined high in his throat sniffling and looked at Bucky with the most heartbroken expression on his face.

"James." Anthony whimpered holding out his hands to the assassin imploringly ,begging with his eyes to be held, to be loved, to be cherished.

 

Something inside Bucky snapped in that exact moment. He wasn't sure if it was the heartbreak, or the way the child said his name. Maybe it was a combination of both but Bucky stepped forward snatching Anthony away from his mother and settling him back on his hip, Anthony clinging to his neck tightly.

"Maria, please."

"No Phil. He just grab my child." Maria turned back to Bucky again. "Give him back. Now."

Bucky growled and glared at her as she came closer while Anthony just buried his face into Bucky's neck and clung onto him tighter whimpering quietly.

"Give me my son Sergeant."

"No." Bucky growled the word, a warning evident in his tone, his whole stance screaming _Protective Alpha_ , his scent screaming _nominedon'ttouchmatemineminemine_. Maria ignored his growls and his agitated scent and reached for her son again.

"Give him to me now. He's mine not yours."

"Mine. Don't touch. Mine. He's mine."

"No he's not. Give me my son."

"Mine. My mate. Mine. Don't touch. Mine." Bucky growled again low in warning. He stepped back shielding Anthony from the sight of the other people in the room. Anthony let out a frightened whimper and buried his face deeper into Bucky's neck, the gesture screaming _frightenedscaredprotectme_.

Something electric buzzed under Bucky's skin then faded as quickly as it had come. There was a new scent in the air something that's smelled like home, coconuts, and metal. It didn't make any sense but it calmed Bucky immediately. He still felt protective but he wasn't agitated. He sniffed the air trying to find the new source, the new Omega. Upon first glance there wasn't anyone else in the room, so Bucky looked again. Only Omegas smelled like home. There still wasn't anyone new.

"Mrs. Stark, what is Anthony's orientation?"

"He hasn't presented any orientation. He's too young."

"He's an Omega."

"You don't know that."

"He's an Omega. He smells like home."

"That's impossible."

"He's presented. Watch." Bucky set Anthony down next to Jasper and growled lowly at the two boys. Jasper growled back softly, not understanding the point of it, but Anthony did not. Anthony dropped to his knees in front of the Alpha, head thrown back, his neck bared. Typical Omega stance. His scent was clean but still said _ownedOmegamateyoursOmegamate_. Bucky picked him back up allowing the boy to rub his face against his shoulder, allowing their scents to mix.

"How is that possible?"

"Maria, you realize what this means right?"

"Their soulmarked. Soulmates. Bonded since Anthony was born."

"This explains a lot of his behavior."

"It does. He wasn't wandering. He was trying to find him. To complete his bond as much as he could."

"Maria? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home?"

"Howard, I am not something you own or can order around."

"You are my wife." Howard looked around at the assembled group. "Why is the Winter Soldier holding Anthony? He is not a babysitter. He is a deadly, trained, highly skilled assassin. Handle your child Maria."

"Anthony come here."

"No. Wanna stay with James. Wanna stay with Alpha."

"What did he say?"

"Anthony and Sergeant Barnes are mates. Our son is an Omega."

"Out! Maria take Anthony and go home. I'll be home shortly." Howard pulled Anthony out of Bucky's arms and glared at the child before passing him to his mother. Maria took him and led him out while he screamed and cried before he broke out of her grip and ran back to Bucky clinging onto his leg. Bucky bent down his heart breaking as he pulled his mate off and handed him to his mother.

"Anthony listen to me. Be good." Bucky ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before Maria left again. Phil followed her out with Jasper right beside him leaving him alone with Howard who was pacing back and forth near his desk.

"This changes things." Howard muttered to himself stopping his pacing only to stare at Bucky. Bucky wanted to shudder under that stare but he didn't. "How do you know he's yours?"

"I just do. His name has been marked into my skin for as long as I can remember."

"Show me." Howard demanded.

"Fine." Bucky yanked up his shirt to show Howard the name that curled around his ribs in three neat lines. "Is that enough proof?"

"I suppose so. I'm not letting you have him."

"He is mine already. He cemented the bond today. He accepted me as his. I accepted him as mine."

"He's only five. You can't take an Omega - " Howard sneered the word. "that young."

"I wouldn't. He can't consent. I would never force him. He is mine though."

"Not for long. Enjoy your bliss while you can Sergeant."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Now we have a mission for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry this took so long. I just couldn't end it right. Nothing was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky begins his new mission. With some broken stipulations of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one week!!!

Bucky sat in his 'room' after Howard left for almost an hour. His mission was to protect Maria Stark for the remainder of her pregnancy, which was another three months. He was supposed to spend three months or longer with the Starks but not interact with his mate. He couldn't do that. Already there was an ache in his chest that he couldn't soothe. He wanted to punch something, to fight somebody, force Howard to bring back his beloved mate.

 

_I should just tell him no. That I can't take the mission._

 

"Sergeant Barnes?" A nameless person questioned as she walked into the room, interrupting his musings.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Stark wishes to know if you're ready for your mission."

"I am." Bucky sighed internally and followed the girl through the base to Howard. All the while trying to figure out a plan to see his mate while he was on his mission.

"Bucky! Finally! Let's go."

Bucky glared at Howard, wishing he would drop dead that instant, he hated him so much in that moment. He climbed into the car and stared out the window as Howard drove them to the house they were staying at. Bucky knew it wasn't their actual home. Well Anthony and Maria's anyway they lived in the States while Howard stayed in Germany. After the weekend Bucky would be accompanying Maria, Anthony, and Jarvis back to the States. Howard would join them in New York in a month or two.

 

After about ten minutes of silence Howard spoke up to announce that they were almost there. The trees had thinned out considerably and Bucky looked around at the view surprised to see a beach of sorts near the house that stood alone at the top of the hill.

 

After parking the car Howard turned around in his seat pulling out a briefcase and jacket from the backseat. Without another word to his passenger he got out of the car and went inside. Bucky got out of the car checking to make sure the garage was closed up properly before heading into the house.

 

The first thing he heard upon entering was an old movie reel. He couldn't place where he had heard the song that was playing so he crept closer looking around the door frame to see the face of Captain America, of Steve. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut and he was left struggling for breath. His heart ached for his crazy best friend, who he would never see again. They'd told him the Captain had gone down in the Atlantic.

 

He looked around to see who was watching the movie, but there wasn't anyone in the room. He jumped when someone tapped him and looked down to find Anthony standing in front of him with his arms held up silently again. Getting down on his knees so they were on the same level he pulled him against his chest breathing in the scent of his mate, of his shampoo, feeling his pulse beating. He nosed against Anthony's neck burying his face against him, just allowing himself to enjoy holding his mate.

"Alpha?"

"Yes little mate?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Your mine. I'm yours. Always have been."

"Okay. I think I love you too."

"Why do you ask?"

"Mama says not all mates love each other. I want you to love me."

"I do. I always have. I always will. Your mine."

 

Anthony giggled and pulled away smiling before he went back into the living room to finish his movie. Bucky watched him go smiling to himself and was started yet again when an older gentleman tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Barnes? I am Jarvis. I have been ordered to show you to your room."

"Hello." Bucky didn't know what to say to the man. He wondered why he hadn't tried to kill him, or harm him. Shaking his head he followed the man down a hall noting each room they came across until Jarvis stopped in front of one.

"This is your room. I assume you would like to know that Master Anthony's room is just down two doors, and should you need anything my room is just three doors past. I should also warn you that Master Anthony will insist on sleeping with you. He has nightmares most nights, and prefers to sleep with someone rather than alone."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Certainly." Jarvis bowed his head and walked away probably going to make dinner.

Bucky went into his room and pulled the blankets and pillows off the bed dragging them into the corner to make a nest of sorts where he could watch the door without anyone being able to sneak up on him.

***time skip***

 

Bucky jerked awake at the sound of the creaking door. He crouched in the corner waiting for his attacker to show their hand before he showed his. His attacker stepped in and whimpered into the dark of the room stepping beyond the door to close it behind them.

"James?" His 'attacker' was just Anthony. He stashed the knife in his hand back into its place, strapped to his left thigh.

"Anthony? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Bad dream. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure sweet. Come here." Bucky sat back down on the floor and held open his arms then hugging his mate when he ran across the room throwing himself into Bucky's arms sniffling. Bucky held him tight, rocking side to side soothingly. "Wanna talk about it?" Anthony shook his head and whined burying his face into the chest in front of him. Bucky sighed and hugged the little boy tighter. "Wanna hear a story?" Anthony nodded and pulled out of Bucky's embrace to curl up next to him on the floor. Once settled he stared up at Bucky waiting for him to begin his story.

"Can you tell me about you?"

"Sure. Where do I even begin?"

"The beginning!"

"Alright, alright. Hm. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York. I had a younger sister named Rebecca. My best friend was Steve Rogers, Captain America." Here Bucky stopped and pulled the blankets up around his mate, humming softly to keep the other asleep as he curled up behind him. Drifting off to sleep he smiled softly when Anthony curled into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck.

 

***Sunday Afternoon***

 

Bucky checked his bags one more time and took stock of all his hidden weapons one last time before he boarded the Stark Industries private plane. Sitting in a corner where he could watch the cockpit's door, and any other entrance. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Anthony climbed up into his lap and curled up almost purring in contentment.

 

Bucky watched him for a while carding his fingers through his mate's curls. Looking up he found Mrs. Stark asleep and Jarvis next to her reading. Deciding everyone was safe for now he closed his eyes relaxing into his seat.

 

***time skip***

 

When Bucky next awoke it was dark outside the windows, the only source of light in the cabin the muted glow of Jarvis' reading lamp. Looking around he found Mrs. Stark to still be asleep, Jarvis asleep with his book across his lap, and Anthony still asl- awake.

"James?"

"Yes котенок?"

"Don't leave."

"I'm not. Think you can go shut off the lamp for me?"

"Okay." Anthony rubbed his eyes before he jumped up and ran over to the light shutting it off before he came back to curl into Bucky's side.

"Go back to sleep котенок." Bucky curled up behind his mate and closed his eyes. He sighed when Anthony pushed into his space wrapping the boy up tightly and vowing to sleep until they landed.

 

***time skip***

 

By the time they landed in New York everyone was well rested and itching to get out of the plane and onto solid ground again.

Getting into a car that was waiting for them Bucky and Anthony both stared out the windows taking in the sights of New York City in the fall.

 

Pulling up to a house - more like a mansion, Jarvis took everyone's bags inside and Bucky followed to stake out the house so he could devise a plan for defense of the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering котенок means Kitten in Russian.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard returns and puts his foot down. And he is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I am a terrible person. All mistakes are mine. Blah blah blah. Enjoy.

_ Two weeks. Howard couldn't have stayed away for two more weeks! It’s not like he even cared that his wife was going to have a baby, and he obviously didn't care that his family was on the other side of the world, that much was obvious. So why did he come to New York? _

  
  


Jarvis announced Howard's presence to the three people gathered in the living room. Bucky sighed and tried to push Anthony over into his mother's lap but the child would have none of it. He clung onto the assassin and whined refusing to let go.

  
  


Someone cleared their throat and Bucky glanced up at the doorway a growl building in his chest at the thunderous look on Howard's face.

 

“Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?”

 

“Howard, please.”

 

“No report Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“The mission has been a success. Mrs. Stark and her child are safe.”

 

“What of my conditions?”

 

“They were not a success.” Bucky looked down at his lap and tightened his arm around Anthony a low growl emitting from his throat at the thought of staying away from his beloved mate.

 

“Why were my rules not followed? Were they not simple enough?”

 

“They were.”

 

“Then why didn't you follow them?”

 

“You know why I didn't.”

 

“Because you have a distorted sense of ownership on a five year old? Because you think he's yours? News flash Barnes, he isn't yours until you mate.”

 

“I love him I always have.”

 

“And your reputation disagrees with you. Your mission is over.”

 

“Yes sir. I'll go pack my things.” Bucky stood up having to pry Anthony's fingers off his clothes and set him back on the couch, even though he knew the child would cry and follow him.

  
  


Surprisingly Bucky made it to the room he was given before he was tackled from behind by a small body. Bending down he pulled Anthony off his legs and into his arms, lifting him up to settle him against his hip allowing for the child to bury his face into the crook of his shoulder.

 

“Anthony, котенок, what's wrong?”

 

“I don't want you to g *hic* go. Please don't leave.”

 

“I know sweetheart. I don't want to leave, but I have to go.”

 

“Why? You love me, so stay.”

 

“I can't. If I could I would I'm sorry sweetheart.”

 

“Then I'll come with you.”

 

“My sweet little Anthony. You can't come with me baby.”

 

“Why? I don't want to be alone again.”

 

“I know. I don't want to leave you alone. Hows about I make you a promise?”

 

“What kind of promise?”

 

“A promise for the future. And you can keep these.” Bucky reached down the front of his shirt to pull his dog tags over his head and dangle them in front of the child.

  
  


At the sight of the tags Anthony's eyes went wide and he reached for the tags that were just out of his reach. Pouting he made sad puppy eyes at Bucky who sighed and put the tags around his neck hiding them under his shirt and making sure the silver chain didn't show.

 

“Okay. What's the promise?”

 

“I promise when you're old enough I'll come get you. We’ll be together. Until then I want you to keep them safe for me. Alright?”

 

“Alright. I'll keep them safe.”

 

“I love you sweetheart. Remember that.”

 

“Always. I love you too.”

 

“I know baby. Make sure your daddy don't find them tags.”

 

“I will. Promise.”

 

“That's my boy Anthony. You be good for your mama and Jarvis. I promise I'll come back for you.”

 

“I'll be good. It's time to say goodbye, right?”

 

“Right. Goodbye angel.”

 

“Bye Bucky. I miss you.”

 

“As will I.” Bucky set Anthony down and pulled him against his chest pressing his lips against Anthony's forehead for a moment before pulling away and gently pushing the young boy out the door fighting his own tears at the sight of his mate's.

  
  


Setting about packing his bags Bucky let out a few tears of his own not that anyone was privy to that information other than himself. After he finished he pulled out the necklace Anthony had made him in school from under his shirt to hold the pendant that had later than added for a moment before tucking it back under his shirt, and shouldering his bags and walking out of the room for the last time.

  
  


Walking through the living room his heart broke even more upon finding his beloved mate curled up in his mother's lap sobbing into her skirt, and he wanted nothing more than to hold him and assure him that everything would be fine. Instead he walked out of the house, out of his mate's life, and to the waiting car with Howard in the driver's seat.

  
  


Bucky set his bags in the back of the car before climbing into the passenger seat growling lowly and glaring out the window refusing to even look at Howard or take in their surrondings which was why he was surprised when they passed the airstrip and drove further into the city.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“D.C. There’s a base there where I can drop you, and then finish my business.” Howard answered without any emotion in his voice. He wouldn't even look at Bucky and he couldn't believe he had ever trusted the man during the war, that Steve had trusted him.

  
  


Bucky continued to glare out the window in silence already missing the feel of his mate in his arms, of his scent lingering within his own in the air. He wanted to force Howard to take him back to New York and back to his mate. Instead he sat stiffly in his seat with his eyes closed memories of the last three months rolling across his eyelids in quick succession.

 

***time skip***

 

Bucky must have fallen asleep at some point during the trip because when he next awoke ge was bound, gagged, and being led into a base. He knew it was a base not only by the agents milling about but also by the oppressive, almost deadened atmosphere around the place. He didn't bother to struggle or try to break the hold on him knowing it would only end in him being sedated again.

  
  


Looking aroused curiously Bucky noted that the agents milling about were all extremely young, most still looked to be teenagers. He didn't understand why they would want to work for an organization as twisted and corrupted as this one. Feeling a sharp tug on his wrists he cast his glace forward again recognizing the area he was in as an infirmary. Again he didn't struggle as he was pushed into a metal chair and strapped down. He didn't want them to know how scared he was, how frustrated, how much he wanted to fight back.

  
  


He didn't move as he was strapped in and a metal plate was shoved  between his teeth unceremoniously. Didn't fight as the team that had brought him in left and a new agent came in followed by Howard and a scientist. Didn't move a muscle as Howard came closer to him and leaned close to his ear.

 

“He’ll never belong to you. When I’m done with him, he won’t even remember your name.” Howard whispered lowly into his ear before standing straight again. “Wipe him.” With that said he turned and left the room chuckling to himself.

  
  


Bucky watched Howard leave fighting against the people still in the room because Howard was going to harm his mate, didn't they  _ understand _ that? He had to protect Anthony. He didn't register the buzzing to his left until it was to late. Hooked up to the machine Bucky couldn't move as his muscles locked up and he could only scream. Scream in agony, and abject horror as everything inside his head was wiped out. Rebecca, Steve, Phil, Peggy, Jarvis, Maria _ all gone.  _ His time with Anthony, his scent, Anthony  _ himself _ gone between one breath and the next.

  
  
Bucky continued screaming, anguished tears spilling over his cheeks as he lost everything, even his sense of self identity. Everything was just gone. Out of his reach. He stopped fighting and slumped over in his chair allowing for himself to be unhooked and unrestrained. He followed the agents out of the room numbly, a hollow feeling in his chest that nothing could fill. That nothing could heal.


	5. Chapter Four

Being pushed out the door Anthony ran down the hall throwing himself into his mother's lap tears spilling down his cheeks once again. 

Maria cradled her son cooing to him softly as she watched her child's mate walk away without even a goodbye. Or so she thought as the lighting in the room caught on a silver chain around Anthony's neck.   
"It's not fair. I love him. Why is daddy so mean?"   
"I don't know sweet. I don't know. Come with me to the kitchen and we'll see if there are any cookies left, alright?"   
"Okay mama." 

***time skip*** 

The day after Howard came home from taking Bucky to be wiped he personally picked Anthony up from school taking the child to see a friend of his, a magician by the name of Stephen Strange. 

After pulling up outside the office the magician had told him to come to Howard left Anthony in the car waiting while he went to tell Stephen the qualifications he needed the spell being cast on Anthony to be. 

After setting up the specifications he went back out to the car and had Anthony follow him to the magician not even explaining what was going to happen. Once Anthony was in front of Stephen, he introduced himself to the child and told him they were going to play a game. 

After Anthony agreed to the 'game', Stephan started casting the needed spell making a few vital changes that would allow for the memories he was repressing to be essentially unlocked once the child met his mate once again, and allowing for the child to remember his mate's scent during heats since he felt bad for the small child. 

After finishing the spell Stephen nodded to Howard and left the room through a different door than the one the child was being ushered through. 

Once in the car again Howard asked Anthony questions pertaining to James and his stay with them satisfied when the child could not tell him anything about the assassin. Arriving home he sent Anthony to his room and went down to his workshop content to spend his time down there inventing, instead of with his family.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's first heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I tried. I can't write smut as is proven by this really crappy chapter I am so sorry.

***11 year time skip***

The morning of his sixteenth birthday Tony Stark woke to an uncomfortable heat and an itch tingling across his skin. Pushing away his blankets and panting softly he went over to his desk searching through it for the suppressants he'd been taking for close to four years. The pills weren't in the desk so he went to the bathroom to look. By this point his skin was uncomfortably hot and he could feel the slick from his hole starting to soak his pants and run down his legs.

Panicking he tore the bathroom apart still not finding the suppressants before giving up and pulling his pants down moaning. Stepping out of the ruined clothing he went back out to the bedroom part of his dorm at MIT and locked the doors thankful that Rhodey had had left to go home for his own heat and wouldn't be back for a week.

Walking back to his bed on shaky legs he pulled out the dog tags that were in his dresser that he kept well hidden in case anyone asked about them and put them around his neck crawling back into bed laying on his chest with his ass up in the air presenting for no one. Reaching back with his own hand he ran a finger down his crack gasping when he reached his slick hole and was able to slide his finger in with no resistance. Pumping it in and out a few times he pulled it out and came back with two fingers, sliding them in relatively easy as well.

Pumping, twisting, and scissoring his fingers inside himself he added another moaning at the delicious stretch it caused, rocking his hips back against his fingers causing them to push deeper, pulling a whimper from his throat.

Wrapping a hand around his cock that was already leaking pre-cum he moaned and whined alternating between pushing back against his fingers and thrusting into the tight circle of his hand.

Feeling himself getting closer to the edge of cumming Tony's mouth fell open into the perfect O shape that Omegas were nicknamed for. Panting he pushed his fingers deeper inside himself moaning and burying his face into his pillows where he smelt an Alpha. The smell pushed him over the edge and he collapsed against the bed whimpering as he pulled his fingers from his clenching body and wiped them on the sheets.

Curling up and sighing softly Tony fell into a fitful slumber waiting for the next tidal wave of heat to hit him and wondering just who's scent he had smelt and why it made him feel safe, all while clutching the tags around his neck.


	7. Chapter Six part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really write this part. I just tweaked it some. It's the original plot from bewarethetristro. I felt like it should be included in the story since it is a gift for them. And yes I know I am terrible for disappearing and not updating. I know this. It is okay to yell this at me. Sometimes I just need that motivation from you all to hurry up and finish the next chapter.

***1 Year and Two Month Time Skip***

Sitting in the backseat behind his mother and scribbling furiously, his eyes locked onto the paper placed on the book in his lap, that was all but burning beneath the friction, Tony Stark tried to drown out his parents and their continuous drunken bickering while their _flashy_ , ridiculously overpriced, **_European_** rental car careened down yet _another_ deserted mountain road.

"You and your _infernal_ gadgets." Maria huffed, a manicured hand gesturing to the new, patent-pending satellite based navigation system Howard had insisted on installing. "Why you continue to think that you'll _improve_ on **_perfectly_** good, existing things is _beyond_ me _dear_. God, it makes you so dull sometimes." She added whilst checking her make-up in the rear-view mirror.

  
"There are _many_ things beyond _you_ Maria, **however** , luckily for you and your _tastes_ , that simpering little beta of a pool boy back at the hotel wasn't one of them." The Alpha driving bit out, narrowing his eyes at the glitching device sitting on the dash.

"Oh _please_. Let us start talking about each others' conquests in front of the boy."

"That insolent whelp isn't _listening_ anyway. He never fucking does."

"Oh and just where could he have inherited _that_ little trait from, hmm?"

"Oh do shut up Maria."

"Best, vacation, ever." Tony mumbled to himself, staring blankly out the window as the argument between the two Alphas continued to accelerate, along with the vast greenery that made up the Swedish countryside.

Blinking when the trees went from ' _blurs_ ' to _'blasts of color'_ , the seventeen year old Omega lifted his head to actually _look_ at the scenery before throwing a cautious glance at the car's speedometer.

 _Fuck. One twenty? Let's do the math. One hundred twenty miles per hour plus an unexpected summer storm and unpredictable roads which will start veering off a straight line the closer we get to those mountains equals?_ Certain death is the answer.

  
"Ummm, Howard," He tried, his voice attempting to rise over the din of the still ongoing argument. "You, uh, you _might_ want to slow down a smidge. Howard. **Howard**!" Tony finally shouted.

"Wha? Oh shit!"

Screaming, the first thing that they'd actually done as a family in years, the Starks held onto whatever they could as the male Alpha slammed on the breaks, their car narrowly staying on the road as he spun the steering wheel to within an inch of its life. The wheels screeched, the scent of them burning mixing with the rain and exhaust fumes as they somehow managed to follow the curve of the road, and successfully avoided crashing into any number of trees that lined the small highway.

"Tony! You insufferable little - "

" _Me_!?" Tony cut Howard off. "If it weren't for me we'd be a Jackson Pollock painting! If I hadn't - "

"You and your _fucking_ drinking Howard! I swear to God!" Maria interjected into the argument as a single, ear piercing sound that _could only be_ a gun shot rang through the air. Maria's blood painted the car door behind her as well as half of her child's face whilst Howard looked on, his pupils widening in shock until Tony's cry of terror jolted him out of it.

"Get out of the car." The Alpha breathed, his right hand forcefully shoving the teen's shoulder. "Get out of the _fucking_ car Tony! Now!"

Yelping, his hand fumbling with the door handle, the Omega all but fell out of the car, his eyes widening in fear as he looked through the drizzle to find several black clad figures approaching through the trees. At the lead was an Alpha with shoulder length, straggly, brown locks that seemed achingly familiar.

As he sprinted to the spot where Tony sat in the rain the Omega was hit with the smell of gunpowder, metal, and leather which was a very familiar scent now that he thought about it. Tony barely registered a second shot being fired meaning both his parents were dead now, before Tony's whole world narrowed to the Alpha in front of him with the icy yet warm blue gaze trained on him. Tony felt himself getting dizzier by the minute and murmured something before everything turned black.


	8. Chapter Six part two

When Tony next awoke he was still in the rain but he found that he was half hidden under a tree and a giant jacket so someone had obviously cared enough to try and keep him from getting sick.

Looking around the teen found he was still near the same stretch of road where his parents were shot earlier, and that's right. His parents were dead. He was alone once again. Well maybe not completely alone. There was still the Alpha that had found him.

Speaking of that where was the group that had found him? He knew the Alpha leading them had been the one to move him. He remembered saying something to the other man before passing out. He had called him something. What was it? It was a name that started with a J. Jimmy, James, John, Jose, wait... James. That name seemed right. He knew it wasn't because of Rhodey, he had never called Rhodey by his given name.

While Tony was lost in his thoughts a member of the assassination team had come close to him and was sniffing around the Omega looking for anything that would show he was spoken for, claimed, mated. Finding nothing they crept closer finally laying a hand on the teen's shoulder gently, startling him.

Feeling a hand touch him but not having noticed anyone even being near him Tony let out a terrified scream and threw his hands up to protect his neck, vaguely noticing that his stance and scent were going to draw in everyone within fifty feet of him since he was an Omega sending out _distressed_ and _frightened_ pheromones.

Standing close enough to the spot in which he had hidden Tony, Bucky not only heard him scream and was able to smell the abrupt change in his scent, but he was also able to smell the other Alpha in close proximity to the teen when he focused on things other than the teen's sweet scent. Growling he made his way closer to the two silently but quickly. Breaking through the clump of trees into the small clearing Bucky's eyes locked onto the Alpha trying to force the Omega into submission and he growled seeing red and tackling the smaller Alpha.

Pinning the smaller agent Bucky bit the other in the back of the neck forcing him into submission while he got him away from the frightened teen.

Dragging the other male back through the trees he shoved him down and growled at the agent before turning his back on him in the universal sign of ' _not-worth-my-time_ ' as he began walking away. Twisting out of the way when he heard a twig snap, Bucky caught the agent by the wrist twisting and applying enough pressure that he was able to hear a satisfying snap as the other's wrist broke.

Letting out another growl Bucky let go and left the other agent, following the new smell winding through the trees back to the teenaged Omega.

While sitting under the tree and the heavy leather jacket Tony wrapped himself in the scent of the familiar Alpha, letting out a contented purr as the scents mixed in the air around him. _Mate. His mate_. Purring more Tony curled deeper into the jacket and closed his eyes happily. The Omega allowed his mind to wander and drew in a sharp breath as a memory from his childhood surfaced. He sat quietly watching as a five year old version of himself whimpered and was snatched away from his mother by James, the exact same Alpha that had found him in the rain.

He sat watching other memories resurface that he had forgotten. He finally learned where he had gotten the tags around his neck. Reaching up to grasp the metal Tony panicked before remembering he had put the tags in his jean's pocket before having left the hotel that morning not wanting How- his father to find them when he inevitably searched through all the bags looking for something that would always be in the last bag he checked.

Closing his eyes once more Tony thought over all the new information he now had and quickly reopened them when James, his mate, reentered the clearing before he was up and running through the rain to reach him. Reaching the Alpha the Omega threw himself into his arms rubbing along his front and nosing at his neck covering himself in the Alpha's scent until his own scent was barely noticeable under the other male's.

Purring happily, satisfied that he smelt like his mate, Tony pulled back taking in the shocked expression on James's face. Giggling Tony laced their fingers together and tugged the Alpha back to the tree, pushing him down and crawling into his lap curling up contentedly, leaning into the Alpha's chest and only looking up when he heard a small gasp and felt fingers being threaded through his hair.

"Anthony?"

"Mhm. Mate. Yours."

"Mate. Mine. Told you I would come back for you."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you. I missed you."

"Missed you too. So much."

"Missed you more."

"Missed you most. Felt like a part of me was missing. Just gone." Tony sighed and tucked his face into Bucky's neck.

Bucky buried his face into Tony's hair a happy sound rumbling in his chest and breathed in the scent of his mate. Sensing someone coming close to them Bucky looked around his eyes catching on the only Omega on his team. Watching the Omega hesitate to come closer he sat up straight and waved the other over. Once the other Omega was within smelling distance Tony tensed up and growled softly, glaring from his spot buried in Bucky's neck making sure the other Omega knew the Alpha was **_his_**.

"Rollins. What is it?"

"The extraction team has arrived."

"Alright. Thank you. Did anyone grab the bags out of the car?"

"Yes. Pierce did." The Omega, Rollins, turned to leave and took a few steps before turning back at Tony's voice.

"Alex is here? Is Jasper here?"

"Both agents Pierce and Sitwell are here.”

"Where? I have to see them." Tony jumped up only to be pulled back into Bucky's arms with a frightening growl.

"Hey, relax. Jasper is my cousin. Alex is a beta. It's okay." Tony reassured the Alpha pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Alright. But I'm going with you."

"Of course. Is Brock here as well?" Tony asked the other Omega and jumped at the vicious growl he let out.

" ** _Mine_. Stay _away_ from _my_ Alpha**."

"Oh. _Your_ Jack. So he finally convinced you to take him as your Alpha?" Tony blinked a couple times and smiled.

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Jasper! Alex!" Tony yelled across the clearing happily, running to the older Alpha and Beta pair, jumping into the former's arms and laughing happily when the Alpha twirled him around.

Bucky and agent Rollins watched the interaction for a moment before following after the seventeen year old Omega. Upon reaching the three Bucky let out a frustrated growl since the scent of the other Alpha was overpowering his own on **his** mate, every instinct screaming at him to snatch his mate away and cover him in his scent, to fight the other male for his mate.

Finally the other agent set the Omega down and Tony hugged the Beta agent shortly before returning back to Bucky's side. Pulling Tony into his side Bucky smiled when the seventeen year old purred and nuzzled into his side throwing his arms around his waist. Peeking out from his spot when he heard a gasp Tony saw Alex gesturing wildly at his mate occasionally pointing at him and James.

 _ **Oh. He doesn't know**_. Of course he wouldn't, Jasper only mated the Beta when he was sixteen.

"Alex calm down. He's my mate."

"That's not possible."

"It's true. Look." Tony tugged the waistband of his jeans down showing off the name inked into the skin of his hip before covering it back up, dropping his hands down by his sides.

"That shouldn't be possible. He's not supposed to have a mate. Tony, they'll kill you if they find out."

"Who will?"

"The heads. The higher-ups. Possibly any member of this team. You can't stay."

"I won't leave either. Not without him. I just got him back Alex."

"I know. Maybe Phil can vouch for you. His mate is a higher up."

"I can't ask him to do that. I won't ask any of you to. I've spent the last twelve years of my life feeling like there was something wrong with me because I wasn't with him. I never had friends, for the past year my heats have been fucked up, I don't like being touched or handed things by a lot of people. I won't lose him. They'll have to kill me first."

"Don't say things like that." Bucky growled holding onto Tony that much tighter, burying his face into Tony's neck.

Purring contently Tony twisted and pressed a kiss to the Alpha's head. Pushing at his shoulders Tony stepped out of his embrace and started back towards the tree he had woken under, going back for the jacket he had left there.

Once under the tree he shrugged the jacket back on sighing, content once more. Making his way back to the little group Tony noticed another person had joined and relaxed when he it was just Brock. Walking up and stopping behind Bucky, Tony waited for them to notice he had come back.

“ _Anthony_? Japer why do I smell Anthony?” Brock asked sniffing the air and noticing the scent was most concentrated around the unbonded Alpha.

“That’s because I’m right here. And I told you to call me Tony.” Tony grouched stepping into the Alpha’s line of sight grinning when his younger cousin tackled him to the ground laughing loudly and subtly sniffing him.

“You smell different.” Brock sniffed his neck again earning himself a growl from both of the other Alphas standing there and a whimper from his own mate. “Why do you smell like The Winter Soldier?”

“The what? You mean James?”

“Yes. Why do you smell like him?”

“He’s my mate. He’s my Alpha.”

Jumping up the smallest Alpha of the three started pacing between his own mate, his cousin, and The Winter Soldier muttering to himself.

Watching his cousin Tony reached out to his own Alpha grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging on their joined hands gently. Sighing softly when Bucky came closer he curled into his side growling lowly when Brock came closer to them.

“Anthony you can’t stay here.”

“I am not leaving! I belong with him!” Tony nearly shouted, frustrated.

“Anthony, I know what it’s like to be separated from the one that you love, but you can not be his Omega. If you're not killed then you’ll be used against not only him, but us as well.” Brock gestured to the rest of the group indicting who ‘us’ was, as if Tony a child or too stupid to understand.

“No. Listen to me. You don’t know what it’s been like for me. I am his Omega. I have been for twelve years Brock. Twelve fucking years. I’m done arguing over this. I’m staying.”

"Fine. We need to leave anyway.”

“Good. Alex, where are my things?”

“Waiting for you in the vehicle. Let’s go.”

Tony stayed at the back of the group, a soft whine leaving his throat when Bucky untangled them to lead the group. Pausing for a moment Jasper waited for his cousin, throwing an arm around his waist holding him close to his side smiling slightly when Tony curled into him.

“Am I doing the right thing?”

“What is the ‘right thing’? Your case is special Tony. There’s never been anything close to this. I think you’re doing the right thing.”

“Really? You don’t think I should leave?”

“No. While I don’t want you to die, I remember the first time you were together. Even then he was wrapped around your finger and if you get taken from him again, I don’t know what he would do,” Jasper sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “I was there when he was wiped. No one knew but I heard your father and I was only able to watch as they took everything from him. The only connection he had left to you was his mark. He killed everyone that tried to touch it but me, and I wouldn’t take that away. I couldn’t. He didn’t remember you. He shouldn’t remember you.”

“I’m glad he does. I remember that too. Something about his scent broke some barrier and I remember it all. How I used to drag you around the base in Germany, how he knew what I wanted without me saying it. I remember it all.” Tony sighed and trailed off into silence as they walked, finally making it back to the road.

Once they stepped out from the cover of the trees and into the road every agent turned to look at the group taking note of the unfamiliar Omega with them. Taking his arm off Tony Jasper went back to his own mate, following after him to one of the vehicles hidden close by to bring back dry clothes for the young Omega.

Standing in the rain – and wasn’t it just his luck that it was still raining – Tony let out a soft cry falling onto his hands and knees panting as heat flared up inside him. Pushing back to his feet, he stumbled towards Bucky ignoring all the predatory looks being flashed at him.

Finally reaching the Alpha, partially surprised no one had touched him or tried to make him submit, Tony sat at his feet whining and rubbing against his leg trying to convey what was happening.

Purring when Bucky reached down to pet him, Tony moaned quietly when his fingers brushed his scent glands at the base of his throat. Tilting his head further into the contact he gasped as he was picked up and cradled against the Alpha’s chest, lips replacing the fingers that were caressing his glands. Leaning further into the touch the heat running through his veins quieted to a low thrum since he was in contact with his mate.

Noting the change in scent quicker than usual Tony tensed before relaxing as Alex’s almost sugary sweet scent washed over him covering Jasper’s barely noticeable scent of burnt sugar, wild flowers, and maple syrup, everything Tony associated with home and safety.

Handing him the dry clothes and a towel Alex and Jasper both backed away slowly watching the alpha and omega pair carefully until they were far enough away to not be seen as a threat. Still watching the pair their eyes widened, one in shock and the other in horror, as the Winter Soldier bit the seventeen year old prompting the omega to go into a full blown heat and allow for the mating and claiming process to begin.

Catching Brock and Jack’s attention Alex waved them closer pointing towards Tony and James until they were close enough to smell the omega in heat.

“What happened? He wasn’t showing any symptoms earlier.”

"James bit him. He had to be showing signs if his scent and mating glands were both present.”

“Well we have to get them out of here.” This was Brock starting to panic, worried for his pseudo cousin.

“We will. We being Jack and I. He won’t attack us. We’re both mated which is obvious in our scents, and we aren’t alphas.” Alex finished the conversation looking between the three other males, whimpering softly when Jasper spun him shroud pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before pushing him in the direction of Tony and his alpha.

Pausing and waiting for the omega agent, Alex continued watching the un-bonded and marked pair looking for any signs of there being a problem with them or around them.

* * *

 

Wincing as Bucky sunk his teeth into his throat, around his mating gland, Tony moaned and shivered as his heat flared up again causing him to lose focus on everything except the spots that the alpha was touching him, and how empty he felt, the latter drawing a pained whimper from him.

“Shh sweetheart. You’ll feel better soon.” Bucky whispered soothingly into his omega’s ear.

“ ‘S hot. Hurts.”

“I know.”

“Make it stop.”

“I will. Soon. I promise.”

Tony whined and pressed as close as he could against the alpha seeking his touch which was the only thing soothing the heat away, even if it was only temporarily.

Baring his throat to the alpha when said alpha growled, Tony whined when he was ignored in favor of whoever Bucky was growling at. Twisting in his spot held against Bucky’s chest he spotted Alex and Jasper slowly coming closer, holding their hands out in front of them with their heads lowered in submission to the alpha.

Growling lowly himself when the two agents kept coming closer, Tony bared his teeth at them, instincts overcoming anything else at this point as he was in heat and he only wanted his mate near him when he was this vulnerable, this fertile.

Twisting yet again Tony twined his legs around Bucky’s waist and his arms around his neck throwing his head back and moaning as his ass settled against the alpha’s hard cock. The moan turned into a needy whine the moment Bucky grabbed his waist and rocked his hips up against his while kissing at his throat.

Whining yet again when the sensations stopped, and wow wasn’t he needy, Tony nosed along the expanse of the assassin’s throat and shoulder trailing feather light kisses along the path he traced with his nose.

“ **Anthony**.”

“Hmm?”

“We have an audience. Stop.”

“Don’t want them here. Only want alpha.”

“I know. We have to hear them out though.”

“Fine.” Tony grumbled untangling himself from around his mate’s body.

Waving the omega and beta closer, the two males stood next to each other, one stony-faced and the other frowning furiously and glaring at them for interrupting. Whining needily high in his throat when the agents stopped in front of them, the seventeen year old sunk to his knees submitting easily for any of the three males, even baring his throat to the other _**omega**_ , when the faintest traces of their alphas’ scents, as well as his own alpha’s scent, overwhelmed his senses.

“You need to leave. Now.”

“I know.” Bucky growled in response yanking Tony to his feet and into his side again brushing his fingers over his neck after.

“Follow me.” Jasper said calmly leading the way towards one of the vehicles that the second extraction team had arrived in.

Climbing into the backseat Bucky pulled Tony in after him settling the omega onto his lap before closing the door behind them, surrounding himself with the omega’s scent.

As they waited Alex and Jasper climbed into the front seats while other members of the teams put weapons and other things into the bed of the truck before eat least six people got into it, one of them hitting the side of the truck prompting the beta to start the vehicle and drive away.

Laying across the backseat Bucky pulled Tony against his chest allowing the omega to nuzzle against his neck, doing the same in return when the seventeen year old settled down blinking tiredly up at him.

“Go to sleep.”

“Can’t. Sleep.” Tony spoke determinedly through a yawn, letting his eyes close momentarily.

“Why not?”

"You’ll be gone. Again.”

"No. I promise I’ll still be here when you wake.”

“Okay. I’m holding you to that.” Tony yawned again settling into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes again.

Bucky curled around his mate watching him to make sure he was asleep before finally allowing himself to relax enough to hold his mate and sleep himself, hoping to get a few hours uninterrupted rest before arriving back at the base for his debriefing and to deal with Tony’s unexpected heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: What if Tony was with his parents when Hydra sent a team, led by the Winter Soldier, to assassinate Howard and Maria? What if, instead of killing Tony (as was planned), the Asset scents a virginal, unclaimed omega and Hydra allow the mating/claiming for the good of their cause? Surely a child born from such parentage would be beneficial to the advancement of their future plans?
> 
> So this is what Inspired this whole story.


End file.
